The Love Of A Princess
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: what if Zad had a daughter and she knew nothing of his cruelty, what if when Vodden shows up to take Zad's kingdome he discovers the lovely Princess Azami.
1. A princess's troubles

**I do not own Beast Master, though I wish I did, but I do own Princess Azami.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review after reading!**

Princess Azami knelt by the river, reaching for a lovely water lili.

Azami held the flower and gazed at it serenely.

This young princess, a daughter of Zad, such a kindhearted young woman, had no idea how cruel her father was or that the boy king was coming to dethrone her father.

Zad stood near by and gazed lovingly at his precious daughter, he had fought so hard to protect her from being like him.

Azami smiled warmly at her father, her kind green eyes so gentle and sweet.

Zad looked from his daughter as he heard horns being sounded, an enemy was approaching, someone who would destroy their life as they knew it.

"Azami, stay here, my little one" he said and raced to the guards the sounded the horn.

Azami grew worried for her father as he disappeared from her view, but she stayed put as he told her to do.

Azami suddenly turned as she heard a boat slide onto the bank.

She gasped in horror, as a blond young man in white pushed his way through the guards on the boat and stepped on the shore, locking eyes with Azami.

Voden's blue eyes looked Azami over and judging by her elegant dress, he assure this must be the beautiful princess Azami he heard so much about.

Voden grinned, the princess would be perfect leverage against Zad.

Azami backed away fearfully and soon found her voice.

"Father! Help me!" she cried, turning to run, but Voden had ordered his guards to grab her and put a knife to her throat.

Zad's eyes widened as he hurried to the river to find Voden and his guards… with a knife to his daughter's throat.

"Azami!" he gasped, horrified.

"Zad, you have two choices, step down or watch your daughter die" said Voden sadistically.

Zad felt lost, stepping down would disgrace him but he just counldn't bare naything happening to Azami.

"I step down, now release Azami!" said Zad, eager to see his daughter safe.

Voden smirked and with a wave of his hand, his guards took off and took over the city, the guard holding Azami stayed by his king's siude.

Zad began to panick.

"Release my daughter!" he demanded.

Voden laughed manically.

'You fool! I never had any intention of releasing your daughter, I plan on marrying her" said Voden, enjoying the princess's shocked face.

"What?" roared Zad, furious that pint sized boy king would try to face his sweet daughter into marriage.

Voden strode over to the princess and took her out of the guards hold and into his arms.

Azami glared and fought like mad.

Zad lunged forward, determined to get that twirp off his daughter.


	2. Rescue!

**Here is the second chapter enjoy!**

**No flames please!**

Guards grabbed zad and threw him to the ground.

Azami cried out and tried to run to her father but Voden kept an iron grip on her.

"King Voden! You have my fathers kingdom, now let us go!" Azami pleaded.

Voden was about to dismiss what the princess had said when he heard a voice behind him he really hated, Dar the Beast mater!

"Are you really so cruel to ignore the please of an innocent young woman" said Dar.

'She is no innocent, she is Zad's daughter" sneered Voden.

"She is nothing like me, she is kind and gentle, I beg you to release her" pleaded Zad.

Dar stepped forward ready to defend to princess.

"Let go of her and deal with me Voden" said dar.

Voden let go out the princess and grabbed a sword.

Tao immediately ushered the princess to a safe spot.

"Don't worry, princess, you're alright now, we'll protect you" he said warmly with a sweet smile.

Azami smiled back at the kind stranger and focused once more on the fight between King Voden and the Beast Master.

Zad watched the Beast Master defend his daughter and he had to say he didn't hate him so much anymore, he still hated him but not as much.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise other chapters will be longer, now I want myfans to vote on who they want with Azami, should it be Voden, Dar or Tao? Let me know**


	3. Future trouble?

Here is the third chapter, sorry I took so long, I was waiting for reviews, please send me more though, I would very much appreciate them.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

Azami watched as Voden was easily defeated, she wasn't surprised though, her father had told her stories about the beast master, reluctantly, but still, he did.

Tao led the blonde princess out of their hiding place to join Zad and Dar.

"Thank you beast master, for rescuing my Azami, she is very precious to me, she is my only child and heir" Zad said with effort, he was doing his best to say thank you to his enemy.

"It's nothing Zad, just keep your daughter safe, I'm amazed at how sweet and kind she is, you know, being your daughter and all, but still, she is a gem, keep her safe" said Dar, a soft, kindhearted smile gracing his mouth.

The princess smiled at Dar and Tao, silently thanking them.

Voden and his men hid in the rocky recesses of a dark cave, his anger boiling to extreme heat.

How dare that beast master interfere with something that had nothing to do with him.

It didn't matter though, King Zad's daughter would be his very soon anyways and Dar could do nothing about it, not with the plans he had... oh yes, everything was going to be perfect.

BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

hah hah, im so mean, I left you short, but don't worry I'll update when I have the chance and also once I get some more reviews!


	4. Sinking into past of father and daughter

_Well here I am again after so long, I hope you enjoy this and that you'll give me loads of reviews, well, enjoy!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 4- sinking into the past of King Zad and Princess Azami**

"Princess Azami! Please sit still and allow me to finish brushing your hair!" Fussed Azami's maid, whom was currently chasing the princess around the tent as she gleefully recalled all that had happened previously, she was just so impressed with the beast master, and his friend Tao was a very nice person, most definitely someone whose friendship Azami would greatly cherish.  
Finally the maid managed to hold Azami down onto the stool long enough to finish brushing the girl's hair and help her into her nightdress.  
"He was so brave, Herzin, the way he stood up to King Voden like that, it gave me chills, and then there was Tao, I liked him, he was very kind to me" Azami gushed girlishly as crossed the distance of her spacious tent to her bed.  
The maid Herzin smiled sweetly at the princess, she genuinely loved this girl so much, she had been caring for her ever since her mother had passed away due to a deadly fever, which had a hand in King Zad sort of going off the deep end, losing his beloved wife like that, she could only hope that Azami married someone that could see how precious she really was and treat her like the jewel she is, Herzin knew she was what Zad wanted too, Herzin had to smile once more now, it was only Azami that could bring out the gentle side of King Zad now, he truly loved his daughter.  
"Goodnight, princess Azami" Herzin said sweetly before blowing out the candles in Azami's tent and then exiting for the night to go to her own tent with her family.  
Azami's light green eyes gazed sleepily at the ceiling of the tent, thoughts running lazily around her tired mind.  
"Beast Master…" she murmured softly before falling asleep.

"King Zad?" Herzin said, on her way to her tent and finding the king wandering around looking a little lost and confused.  
"Oh Herzin, it's only you, how is Azami? Is she alright? Does she need me?" Zad asked, practically bombarding the old maid with questions.  
Herzin smiled at the king's 'bout of 'the overly worried father' and gave him a gentle push towards his tent "Go on, my lord, the princess is fine, and you sire, need your rest.  
"I know, I just can't help but worry, my daughter is all I have left after…" King Zad said then trailing off at the thought of his beloved Azeri, Azami's mother.  
"I know Queen Azeri's death was hard to deal with, but it wasn't your fault, my lord, you need to realize this and just keep on being there for princess Azami" Herzin said sagely, her old eyes twinkling gently at Zad.  
"Your right, as always" Zad said and then turned for his tent and was gone from Herzin's sight.

* * *

_Well, I thought I did quite well on that, anyway review and I shall update, later days people! Luv ya!_


End file.
